


Promise Me No Promises

by The Loneliest Bird (ShintheCat)



Series: Promises [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday girl Fareeha, F/F, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Angela, Omega Verse, Reunion, Smut AND Romance, eh it's my first time writing omegeverse, it's going to be so cheesy in the end, it's pharmercy centric, overwatch AU-ish, there are other characters but they're only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShintheCat/pseuds/The%20Loneliest%20Bird
Summary: Ana hosts a birthday party celebrating Fareeha turning 18 and invites the agents of Overwatch. It's supposed to be a perfect day for Fareeha until Angela's heat comes unexpectedly.





	Promise Me No Promises

0ooo0

 

Fareeha was a proud alpha. She prided herself on self-discipline and sense of responsibility; six months training in the army had taught her that. It had been a rough time for her, yes, to fight her instinct, to stay in control when she had had her first rut during that time, but nothing was like this. Nothing could compare to what she was going through right now.

Back then, she had been able to suppress her desire thanks to the absence of omegas in the army. Omegas were not rare, but there were very few of them in her line of duty. They mostly were on desk jobs, not in the field like her and other soldiers, due to their physical abilities. So, it had been easy for her and other alphas in her quarter to stay in control of their ruts. Taking matters to their own hands was expected, literally speaking.

Fareeha remembered how lost and uncomfortable she had been on her first time. Masturbation had helped, and she had settled for just that because she could not afford to seek out a partner, and part of her had not wanted to. After all Fareeha was only seventeen back then. She had yet the chance for coupling, but that hadn’t stopped her from wondering how being with an omega, or may be beta, would be like. She had heard her older comrades talk about their experience with omegas and betas, and she had been very intrigued.

Fareeha shook her head roughly; droplets of water flew in the air due to her sudden movement. She stared at her reflection in the mirror: face wet, irises dilated, nostrils flared, mouth hung open.

_You look like an animal_.

She slapped more water on her face again, trying desperately to get rid of the smell, the sweetest smell she had ever encountered, but no matter how hard she tried, it was still there, coated her tongue, filled up the air she breathing.

Fareeha gave up. She knew it was in vain to try to hide her arousal. She groaned out loud as she adjusted her jeans. Even the faintest touch at her groin could create stars in her head.

“Right in the middle of your birthday party. How perfect…” Fareeha muttered, glaring at the offending bulge. She didn’t know if she should thank her thick pair of jeans or condemn it. Her jeans were doing a good job of hiding her growing erection - that was what she convinced herself - but they certainly didn’t help easing her pain. The thick fabric roughly rubbed up against her to the point of hurting.

_Have to get back before everyone starts questioning_.

And Fareeha started out of the bathroom and headed back to the common area, where her birthday blast was, back to join the people she admired, back to join her mother, back to Angela.  

 

0ooo0

 

Angela crossed her legs, sitting a little straighter. Her usual black sweater dress suddenly felt so short and revealing, yet so warm and tightly-wrapped around her body. Maybe it was her heat, or maybe it was because of a certain someone’s staring.

Angela gulped down her herbal tea, avoiding heated stare coming from across the room. She bit her lip, cursing her body at how it appreciated Fareeha’s attention. She chanced a glance  at the young soldier’s direction and was damned. From the way Fareeha looked, she was breathing hard, as though she was minimizing her respiration; her eyes were dark, very dark, and the veins on her biceps and arms were pumping visibly. To her disappointment, Fareeha turned away when their eyes met, so Angela moved her eyes lower. Wrong move! There, very subtly, was an outline of a growing bulge in between her legs. Though Fareeha's jeans had fooled almost everyone in the room, there was no way she could hide it from Angela.

_Get a grip, Angela!_ Her mind screamed. _She’s barely eighteen, and she’s Ana’s daughter._ Even so, Angela couldn't help feeling proud of herself for coaxing out such a reaction from the soldier.

“How are you faring, child?” Ana’s voice startled her. She looked up and saw a concern face. The older woman rested a hand on her shoulder.

“I-I’m okay, I guess…” she smiled sheepishly at the alpha. “Maybe I should leave early.”

“Wait until Fareeha opens her presents? I want everyone here when I take pictures and videos. It’s her coming of age party after all.”

“Okay,” Angela nodded, and Ana gave her a grateful smile before leaving her to join Reinhart and Jack.

Angela sighed. She had to stay. She rarely participated in any of Overwatch events except for last year’s Halloween party, where she had dressed as a witch and had caused an uproar in the fan community. Apparently her witch costume was so popular that it had beaten the other members’ to be the chosen for the annual calendar poster. She remembered how embarrassed she had felt looking at herself in the witch costume, riding a broom, graveyard behind with lightning as background effect.

She took a sip at her tea again. The tea was strong and hot; it burnt her throat, but it wasn’t enough to suppress the clawing desire in her lower belly. She frowned at her lap. Her heat had come unexpectedly. It was odd. She had never been this early. If anything, Angela was always on time. Her heat worked like a clock, it came and went as planned. And for that, Angela had been careless with giving her patients her own suppressions, thinking she could get them later anytime. She forgot about it, apparently.

Angela’s eyes fell back to where Fareeha was once again. The soldier had moved to talk to Jesse and Genji, or maybe Fareeha had not moved at all. It was Jesse who had dragged a moody Genji with him towards Fareeha. Talking about the two Blackwatch agents, both alphas, Angela had never been affected by them during her previous heats. Well, to be fair, Genji was a cyborg, and as sad as it was, he had lost his connection to physical feeling. He could never experience pain or pleasure again, much less going into ruts. Angela knew it well because she was the one who had ‘fixed’ him. Jesse, well Jesse was different. He was an alpha alright, but he was also like a brother to her, and to frankly put, she was not interested in him, not in the slightest. And then there was Fareeha, who had defied Angela’s logical thinking the moment they reunited.

It had been years since they last spoke, and Angela remembered it was during her short visit to Overwatch HQ based in her hometown. They were kids back then. She was a teenager and Fareeha was a child. They had barely talked, to be honest. Angela had been swamped with scientific projects the scientists of Overwatch had dumped over her head the moment she stepped foot in the lab. She was a prodigy, and her name had already preceded its owner. Fareeha had been there during her summer vacation to visit her mother. Angela smiled to herself as she recalled the longest sentence Fareeha had ever said to her was when the girl asked her what type of ice-cream she wanted since she and Jesse were about to get some. Yes, Fareeha was closer to Jesse than to her. They were the trouble-makers in the base as put by Torbjorn.     

Looking at Fareeha right now, Angela couldn’t help but feeling awestruck. Gone was the chubby child in the past, replaced by a hardened soldier with rippling muscles, tattoos on both arms, tall and intimidating. Hell, she was as tall as Jesse now. Such wonders time could do to a person, she marveled.

Ana’s clap brought her out of her daydream. The older woman was gathering everyone around her daughter as Fareeha was about to open her presents. That was her cue to get up. Angela hesitantly joined the crowd. She had a good guess that by now everybody in the room had already detected her omega scent. Without the suppression, she was practically broadcasting her body to any alphas (and betas) that were interested. They were just too polite to show. But Angela was pretty sure not many of them were affected by her heat. Genji and Jesse were out of the question; Ana, Torbjorn, and Reinhart were alphas, but they were much older and had mated; Jack was a beta and in a secret relationship with Gabe. So, that left out the only unmated alpha and newest addition to their group of friends, Fareeha, and the plot twist was: Angela was attracted to said alpha.

The gift opening ceremony past by as a blur to Angela. She barely registered Jesse gave Fareeha a box of alpha condoms and that Fareeha had wrestled with said cowboy on the floor for giving her such a scandalous present. Angela was busy. She was busy staring at Fareeha’s face, Fareeha’s arms, Fareeha’s hands as the woman unwrapped her presents. Angela shamelessly imagined it was her clothes that Fareeha was unwrapping, not the colorful papers. She almost forgot to smile when Fareeha picked on her present. It was simply a photo album of Ana and the agents of Overwatch throughout the years that she had spent a ridiculous amount of time on, gluing and decorating the polaroids. Half of her wished Fareeha would pick it up a little faster so that she could leave and lock herself in her room. The other half was demanding for more time to spend with her alpha.

_Jesus, now she’s my alpha._

To Angela relief (or maybe anguish), the party ended right after Fareeha opened her last gift. Though she knew she should flee, Angela stalled. She couldn’t help it. Fareeha’s scent was so strong, so demanding. And Angela was only an omega, born to be submissive, to be obedient to her alpha’s desire. Also, her body was screaming at her, wanting to be taken, to be bred. Who was she to deny such a primal instinct?

And so Angela asked to stay and help clean up the aftermath, even if it meant she was playing with fire. The thought of being in the same room with Fareeha, to watch her from afar was enough for Angela to risk everything. She chanced a glance over to where Fareeha was and saw the soldier and her mother talking to each other quietly. Ana’s expression was serious, and Fareeha only nodded at her mother’s words. Was it her imagination or Fareeha was trying to look her way rather than her mother’s? Angela couldn’t answer that question for she was pulled away by Genji, who had also offered to stay and clean up.

“Doctor, have you finished wiping the table?” asked Genji, gesturing to the table she was attending to.

Angela looked down and saw the cleanest table she had ever seen. She stopped abruptly, face grew hot, “Oh yes! I have, indeed!” she exclaimed breathlessly.

“I only asked because I wanted to put it away,” Genji said calmly. He still appeared as usual.

“Of course! Thank you, Genji.”

He nodded, and she let him do his job. Angela quickly walked to a different table and started wiping the surface. She grumbled to herself. She was too engrossed in gazing at Fareeha that she almost outed herself to Genji. She hoped he wouldn’t pick up on anything other than one Doctor Zeigler cleaning the same table again and again.

 

0ooo0

 

Fareeha heaved a breath as she put down the table, the last of them, to its original place before standing straight up. Her mind wandered to what her mother had said earlier, and she closed her eyes.

_You are an adult now, Fareeha, and you are entitled to whatever decisions you make in the future. I only ask you think of the consequences of what you are about to do and take responsibility of such consequences if they were ever to happen._

That was what her mother had told her before leaving the room for the night. Fareeha had a pretty good idea of what her mother had referred to. Being an experienced alpha herself, Ana Amari knew when an alpha was affected by omegas, and there was no way Fareeha could hide from the older woman the increase in her musk. She should feel mortified for having to talk about it with her mother, but all she could think of right now was Angela. How Angela smelled, how she talked, how she walked, how she blushed a beautiful shade of red when she was caught staring at Fareeha. And Fareeha didn’t knew she had it in her to enjoy showing off to an omega until Angela gave her a look of awe and appreciation when she had offered to carry one of the tables.

Too busy staring at the doctor, Fareeha didn’t realized that everyone had left the room. The only occupants in the common area now were her and Angela. She was surprised to see Angela lingering next to a water cooler in the corner; she seemed to be fidgeting on her feet.

Now that they were alone, together in a big room, Fareeha was second-guessing her resolve. She had mumbled to herself when she was helping Gabe with the chairs that if it was not for people mingling about the place, she would have gone after Angela, pinned her against the nearest wall and took her right then and there. She was a big mouth, apparently, because she didn’t dare moving even though Angela was giving her eyes. 

Fareeha cited her mother’s words in her head again and concluded that what she was about to do would become a mistake both her and Angela would regret later. She should leave now, should go straight to her room and take a cold shower, and go to bed, and...and...And what? Who was she fooling? She wanted Angela. She had been wanting her for years. Angela had been a constant image in her head, from when she woke up on her little cot in the shared tent until she laid her tired body down the same cot, muscles strained by the harsh training. Even then, her body had yearned for Angela. And God save her soul, she had even touched herself with the poster of Angela’s witch costume in hand.

“Fareeha?”

Fareeha jerked away like she had been touched by fire the moment she felt Angela’s voice next to her. The sudden movement had her losing balance, and she stumbled back, clattering her back hard against the tables, causing the remaining paper cups to topple over and fall to the floor. Mortified, Fareeha quickly crouched down to gather the cups. Angela get down with her to help as well. Fareeha stayed completely quiet as they gathered the cups, trying her best not to breathe too much. Angela’s call was suffocating. But when her fingers accidentally brushed against Angela’s, she jerked away again, dropping the cups she was holding. She stood and made a few steps back. It was electrifying, when she touched Angela. And she was ashamed to admit that she was afraid. She was afraid and lost.

“Fareeha, it’s okay...” Angela spoke up softly after a minute of silence, standing up as well.

“No, it’s not okay!” she snapped, flinching at how harsh it sounded. “I’m sorry. I-I’ll just go.”

“Don’t go!” Angela cried, reaching out and grabbing her sleeve.

Fareeha looked into blue eyes, which were on the verge of tears, and saw the pain and desperation. _She’s in pain, just like me._

“I can’t. You know we shouldn’t,” Fareeha said, using her other hand to free her arm from tight grip.

The moment she eased herself out of Angela’s reach, pheromone hit her full force, and Fareeha had to cover her nose with her hand. It was too late. It had seeped into her bloodstream, running miles and miles ahead of her to pool directly at her crotch. Her erection was expanding against her will. If Fareeha had thought she could hide the thing under her jeans, she definitely couldn’t anymore.

“Shit!” Fareeha could only mutter in panic. Her jeans felt like a prison, trapping her fully-formed cock. She wanted to free it. She would do anything to get rid of this offending piece of clothing she was wearing.

“Please don’t fight it,” Angela’s soft voice was so close to her, so sweet, so tempting. If she could just reach out and…

“I-I don’t want to hurt you,” Fareeha said, feet rooted in place as Angela made slow steps towards her.

“You won’t.”

“You don’t understand, Angela. I...I’m in love with you!” she exclaimed, and Angela stopped.

 

0ooo0

 

For how long Angela was not sure, they stared at one another; blue clashed with brown. _Love?_ How could it be? How could Fareeha love her if they had only just met again yesterday after many years without so much to hear about the other. How could she love her if the only conversation they had ever had was about the kind of ice-cream she liked.

“I have been for some time now.”

“How?” Angela asked lamely.

“How? I don’t know. It started as a childish crush, when we first met, and for some reason, it just won’t go away,” Fareeha laughed dryly.

_Oh._

Now Angela understood why Fareeha had never talked to her, why she had always avoided her, why she had felt like she was being watched while checking out the blueprints of the agents’ armor in Torbjorn’s workshop. Now Angela understood.

“Fareeha, I…I thank you for your feelings,” Angela began, slowly and carefully treading closer to the young soldier. “I may not be able to reciprocate them right now…” she paused, searching Fareeha’s face, and the sadness she found in her eyes was too much to bear. So, she quickly said, “But I want to try. I want to try it with you, Fareeha.”

Fareeha’s face brightened the moment she heard what Angela had said, but it was quick to be brought down the next second. “But I can’t be around after tonight. I have to go back to camp in the morning,” she muttered, brows furrowed in disappointment.

“I’ll write you. Everyday,” said Angela, tentatively taking Fareeha’s fingers in her hand. Oddly enough, her heat had stopped screaming at her for sex. It had subsided into a soft ache in her belly, yielding for something greater, warmer in her heart.

“You will?”

“I will if you promise to write back.”

“I promise, Angela. I will write you everyday, too.”

“It’s a deal, then,” Angela smiled shyly while Fareeha was grinning toothily at her.

She was really handsome looking up close, with that boyish smile not suited for a soldier. _Too innocent to be a soldier._ But Fareeha wasn’t a soldier yet. She was going to be, and Angela felt sadness creeping into her heart at the thought of seeing Fareeha suffering the horror of war.

“Angela?” asked Fareeha; a calloused hand touched her cheek, pulling her from her ghosts, yet it was the most gentle thing that had ever touched her.

Angela leaned into the touch, sighing softly. She felt it again, the desire. It had come back, as strong as before, but it wasn’t the primal urge to mate. Angela felt like she wanted to keep  Fareeha with her, to make love, not casual fuck.

She pressed herself against Fareeha, arms wound around her waist. “Fareeha, I want you to lie down with me tonight,” she whispered, hoping Fareeha would say yes. Angela could tell Fareeha was fighting her instinct again by the way her back stiffened, and even through a thick layer of clothes, she could detect the constant pulse Fareeha’s erection was giving. “Please…” she ran a hand down Fareeha’s stomach to cup the bulge. Her reaction was immediate. Fareeha growled, strong arms wrapped tightly around her body.

Angela didn’t wait for her alpha. She stood on her tiptoe and grabbed Fareeha’s face. She crashed their lips together, kissing her hard. The moment she tasted her, stars exploded in her closed vision. Angela felt her knees go weak as Fareeha sucked on her tongue. She whimpered when Fareeha bit at her lip, asking her to open her mouth wider. She obeyed. At this point, Angela would do anything her alpha wanted her to do.

“I want you. I want you now!” Fareeha grumbled, kissing down her throat.

“Not here. In my room...”

Without warning, Fareeha picked her up, already started walking out of the common room. Angela quickly wrapped her legs around her waist, her hands behind her neck, pulling her close to deepen the kiss.

They managed to get inside Angela’s room without any incidents. Fareeha put her down on her bed and joined her right away without being asked. She attacked Angela throat again, leaving wet trails along her neck as she sucked and nibbled at her pale skin. Angela tilted her head back for her alpha, moaning. Her hands did good on rubbing and clawing at Fareeha’s clothed back, drawing out lustful hisses from the woman above her. But all Fareeha had been doing since they got inside her room was kissing her, and Angela didn’t want to settle for just that. Something ticked in her head. Fareeha was being the honorable alpha she had once read in biology textbooks, the ones who would wait for permission despite their growing ruts.

Using what was left of her strength, Angela pushed the alpha back. She ignored the confused look Fareeha was sporting and instead reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it up. It took her a bit of time but Angela managed to get rid of her dress. Now clad only in her underwear, Angela suddenly felt self-conscious. She looked up to find Fareeha gazing at her body dazedly; her brown eyes dark and clouded with lust, irises dilated. And Angela knew she had nothing worry about. Fareeha wanted her as much as she wanted Fareeha.

Fareeha seemed to snap out of her lust and grabbed the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it over her head. She then yanked her sport bra off her, revealing her perfectly-shaped breasts and abdomen. Angela stopped Fareeha’s hands mid-way when she went for the fly of her jeans. As much as she wanted to see Fareeha’s cock, she wanted to feel her body first. And so she ran her fingers over sharp collarbones, tracing her way down the valley of her breasts, cupping them in her palms, squeezing them gently. Fareeha moaned her name, and fire ignited inside Angela. She pressed her hands flat against Fareeha’s hard stomach as she leaned in and capture her lips.

“You are so beautiful,” Angela murmured against plump lips as her hands roamed tan flesh. She kissed her way down Fareeha’s neck, pressing her lips against her pulse point. Fareeha shuddered.

Fareeha started to undress her. She laid Angela on her back to admire her naked body. “You are more beautiful, Angela.” she said, smiling.

Angela reached out for Fareeha’s fly, but a large hand stopped her.

“I have to tell you something,” said Fareeha, blushing a little. “This is my first time. I’ve never been with anyone.”

Angela stared, and then she jumped, wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s shoulders. “Oh, Fareeha, I don’t deserve you,” she whispered, kissing her cheek. She released the alpha and held her face in her palms, “It’s okay. I’ll make you feel good.”

“I want to make you feel good, too, Angela. So, please show me how to love you.”

Touch by such tenderness, Angela could only nodded. She lied back down, pulling Fareeha with her. She tugged at Fareeha’s pants, and the alpha was quick to undo her fly. Soon, Fareeha was free from her clothes, and Angela stared wide-eyed at her groin. Fareeha’s cock was pulsing, wetness dripping down from the slit at the head. Veins were visible along the tan shaft, pumping with want. The head was an angry red, showing how close Fareeha was at the edge.

Angela wasted no time. She wrapped her hand around the thick shaft and began to pump. Fareaha let out a small growl of approval, bracing herself with her arms on Angela’s sides. Angela kept her motion, slow but sure, pleasuring her alpha but not enough to make her come.

_The only place you get to cum is inside of me._

At the thought, Angela suddenly remembered she had stopped taken any contraception for years, and busy as she was, Angela had not had the chance to go on dates, much less coupling with anyone, so the thought of taking the pills had slipped out of her mind completely.

“Oh no, Fareeha,” she whined, pausing her hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m not safe.”

“You mean…?” Fareeha asked, and she nodded with frustration.

“We need protection or we can’t risk it. I’m not ready to have a child,” Angela nearly sobbed out loud. She crossed her arms over her face to hide her pain. Her body screamed at her again, for denying its chance to conceive, and indeed, Angela felt like dying if Fareeha couldn’t be inside of her.

“I think I might just have what we need.”

Angela removed her arms and watched Fareeha reaching for her jeans. From inside her jeans pocket, she pulled out a small blue box. Her alpha opened the box and took out a condom, grinning at her.

“Good as new,” Fareeha beamed.

“Thank goodness,” Angela laughed.

“No, thank Jesse,” said Fareeha, pecking her on her forehead. The alpha laughed when she pinched her tan cheek.

Fareeha kissed her again, more demanding this time as she sucked on everything in Angela’s mouth, clumsily bumping their teeth together. Angela yielded, roaming her hands up and down Fareeha’s back instead. She knew Fareeha had long and muscular back by just watching the soldier from afar, but now that she got to touch it, it was a thousand times better than her imagination. Frankly, touching everything belonged to Fareeha was thousands of times better.

“Let me?” Angela said as she touched her alpha’s hands when she started to tear the cover of the condom. Fareeha let her as she sat back on her thighs. Angela tore the cover and pull the condom out. She gently grabbed the base of Fareeha’s cock in one hand, the other she used to roll the rubber over the head. Fareeha’s stomach remained tense the whole time; sweaty muscles bunched up. After successfully rolling the condom all the way to the base of the tan shaft, Angela leaned in to kiss the alpha’s abs near her belly button. Fareeha’s hips bucked into her cutely, asking for more. But Angela was on the verge of losing control herself if she didn’t have Fareeha inside of her right now, so sucking her cock would have to come later.

“Take me,” Angela demanded, and her alpha complied. She watched as Fareeha guided her cock to her entrance; she could see her wetness coating the head as the alpha rubbed it against her inner lips. Fareeha waited a beat before pushing forward. Angela gripped her alpha, gasping at Fareeha’s expression when she got the head inside. Fareeha’s eyes screwed shut, mouth agape, a little frown adorned her face as sweat rolling down her temples. Angela didn’t have the time to marvel at Fareeha’s face when in just one swift thrust, her alpha had sheathed herself all the way inside. She whimpered aloud at the intrusion. Fareeha was big, and the sudden stretch stung a little, but Angela had never felt more at peace than she was at that moment. Tears of happiness betrayed her and rolled down her cheeks freely.

“I’m so sorry, Angela. I didn’t mean to-” Fareeha panicked, but Angela was quick to place a finger on her lips, silencing her.

“You’re not hurting me. Please keep going. Give it to me,” she pleaded, and before she could say anything more, lips had covered her own. Fareeha began to thrust, making slow and long strokes. Even though she was enjoying the gentleness, Angela could sense from Fareeha’s chi something blocking her alpha. For whatever reason she did not know, Fareeha was holding back, and so Angela pumped out more pheromones, comforting as well as stimulating her alpha. She got what she wanted. Fareeha growled ferally in her neck, hips thrusting wildly in and out of her.

_Oh yes, give me your everything._   

Fareeha latched onto a spot on her neck and kept sucking. Strong arms hooked under her thighs, spreading them wider for easy access. Fareeha’s body fell entirely on her, pressing them both so close there wasn’t a single gap between them. Angela welcomed her weight, clutching her back desperately. Her head went wild with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, Fareeha’s low growls, and her own mewling. From the way Fareeha’s hips were moving, Angela knew her alpha had let the animal in her take control. The only thing mattered in her mind right now was the urge to claim, to breed, and Angela shuddered at the thought that she was helpless under such power. Her inner omega thrived in its pleasure, the pleasure taken from being dominated by a worthy alpha.

Something so much thicker, even bigger than the shaft moving in and out of her, caught at her entrance, and Angela knew Fareeha’s knot had formed. Her alpha released her neck just to latch on another spot on her shoulder. She let out a series of low grumbles, low yet powerful Angela could feel them vibrating against her chest. Fareeha grabbed Angela’s wrists and pinned them beside her head as her thrusts became harder and faster. Angela sobbed in her alpha’s shoulder when Fareeha’s attempt at pushing her knot in failed thanks to the condom. Fareeha let out a frustrating mixture of a whine and a growl as she tried once again to no avail.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but we can’t,” Angela sobbed, kissing Fareeha’s ear. She wanted to rub her hands on her back, to comfort her, but her alpha still held her down.

The animal in Fareeha was stubborn still, much like its alpha. It commanded her lover to try again, and failed, and tried one more time, and failed.

“I want to fill you.”

“We can’t. I’m so sorry.”

Fareeha finally gave up. She thrust faster instead, slamming into Angela. Angela squeezed down on the shaft inside her, and Fareeha faltered, groaning loudly. She squeezed again, and again until she felt the alpha above shudder continuously. The cock inside pulsed wildly, growing thicker in time. Fareeha was close. She only needed to squeeze down a few more times and Fareeha was hers.

Even though she was pinned to the bed, Angela used all her strength to rock her hips up. She held her alpha close by locking her legs tightly around tan hips as she rubbed her clit against Fareeha’s hard abdomen. The new adjustment allowed Fareeha’s cock to hit directly at the rough patch inside her, and Angela wailed in pleasure, almost forgot how close her alpha was.

“Coming...Gonna fill you,” Fareeha growled dangerously, hands tightened around her wrists. Her hips lost control, bucking in and out like a pistol.

Angela clamped down one last time, and Fareeha let out a roar before slamming her cock so deep inside the bed shook. And she came. Angela bit the inside of her mouth to keep from screaming as the cock inside her went wild, twitching madly. Fareeha’s pelvis bore down on her clit, and that was it for Angela. She came in waves, back arching, her walls clutching at the shaft, milking it. Fareeha finally let her hands go, and she immediately wrapped her arms around broad shoulders, clinging to the alpha for dear life.

After what seemed like hours to Angela, Fareeha raised her head. She looked at her and gave her a lopsided-smile, a smile that was so Fareeha. Angela blinked away the tears and smiled back. She closed her eyes when Fareeha kissed her, sighing softly at how content she felt. The cock inside her gave a tiny twitch, and she tested by giving it a light squeeze. Fareeha’s mouth went slack immediately; eyes rolled back in her head as she let out the last few spurts. Angela fought back the jealousy of not being able to hold Fareeha’s cum, and instead kissed her alpha sweetly.

“Am I heavy?” asked Fareeha, nuzzling her nose in her jaw.

“Not at all,” Angela lied. Fareeha _was_ heavy, no doubt with all those muscles. But she wanted her comforting weight above her. She felt safe having Fareeha right where she was.

“I can fall asleep like this,” Fareeha mumbled against her neck; tan arms had wound underneath her shoulders, pulling her close.

“Sleep then,” Angela sighed happily, pressing Fareeha’s head to her breasts.

Fareeha suddenly pulled away. She sat up and pulled out of Angela. “Sorry. It’s really uncomfortable to have a sodden rubber around me,” she said as she got rid of the ruined thing, smiling sheepishly at the questioning look Angela was giving her.

“Slide it in again,” Angela said, spreading her thighs, and she moaned softly when Fareeha slid in. Now that there was no barrier between them, Angela felt whole.

Fareeha turned them to lie on their sides. “There. This way I won’t crush you. I know I’m heavy, Angela,” she grinned, adjusting her hips so that she was still deep inside Angela. She rested her arms on Angela’s hips, making sure there would be no distance between them.

Angela pulled her alpha’s head to her chest, pillowing her in between her breasts, and she hummed approval when Fareeha sucked on a nipple.

“I will miss you, Angela,” Fareeha murmured in her breasts.

“I will miss you, too. Lots,” Angela replied. She stroke her head, running her fingers through dark tresses. She heard Fareeha’s nonsensical mumblings as she went back to sucking her breast before soft snores arose. Angela smiled, pressing her lover closer.

She was happy. She hadn't been this happy for years thanks to the omnic war. But even though this war would never end, she had Fareeha. And as long as Fareeha remained hers, she wasn’t afraid of anything. Their little romance was new, yes, but Angela was willing to trade everything she had to protect it. And though becoming bond mates was a big thing that required a lot of time and effort, she knew Fareeha was the right alpha. She was the one. Angela just knew.

 

0ooo0

 

Angela smiled at the scene before her. Jesse was having Fareeha’s head in an arm-lock, ruffling her hair and laughing while Fareeha groaned and pushed at the man’s arm. She escaped and jumped on the cowboy’s back, trying to knock him down. They only stopped when Ana appeared from behind and put an end to their childish banter. The older woman grabbed her daughter’s face and inspecting it while Fareeha blushed and tried to pulled her head away, mumbling something in arabic. Jesse laughed at her, and Fareeha glared at him.

Angela smiled at how childish they were as Fareeha punched Jesse hard in the arm, probably for laughing at her, and the cowboy punched her back with as much force. They stopped almost immediately and feigned innocence the moment Ana turned to face them.

Angela smiled and shook her head as Fareeha made a pain face when Reinhart squeezed her in his massive arms, laughter roaring in the air. She smiled as Torbjorn tugged on Fareeha’s arm so she was at his eye-level and clapped her back good-naturedly, shoving something in her hand. She smiled as Jack put a hand on Fareeha’s shoulder and Gabriel nodded at her, and her alpha saluted the men in her soldier way. She smiled when Genji came to Fareeha and gave her a little bundle wrapped in brown leather. He gave her a nod when she thanked him.

Angela smiled as Fareeha hugged her mother, as Ana kissed her daughter on her cheek, whispering something in her ear. She smiled as Ana fixed Fareeha’s collar, as she adjusted the red beret on her daughter’s head, as she wiped a stain on her tan cheek. She smiled as Fareeha pouted at the older woman.

And Angela smiled as Fareeha jogged to where she was, flashing her pearly-white teeth as she grinned at her. Fareeha stopped a few feet away from her, however, suddenly looking awkward and shy. The alpha chanced a glance back at the others nervously before meeting her eyes.

“No hug for me?” Angela only wanted to tease, but it turned out she had made Fareeha even more nervous than before. “Hey, I was joking. It’s okay if you don’t want them to know,” she laughed dryly. There was no way the others didn’t notice. Fareeha’s alpha sent was all over her body.

“No, Angela. It’s not that,” said Fareeha. She wanted to say more, but she hesitated.

“Yes?” Angela nudged.

“I know you said you’d write me, but...but if after a while and you feel like stop writing me, that’s okay,” her expression betrayed her words. Fareeha looked sad when she said this, eyes downcast. “With the way things are right now, I don’t want you to promise me anything,” she said, rubbing at her neck.  

“I said I’d write you…”

“I know…”

“...Then I will write you,” Angela cut her. She reached out and touched Fareeha’s face, “I don’t know what might happen in the future. I don’t know if ‘us’ could work. I don’t know if you would remember me. There are a lot of things that I can’t tell...” she paused, biting her lip. She felt vulnerable. Her insecurity was getting at her. “But I will write you, and it’s a promise!” she said at last.   

Fareeha gazed at her for the longest time, or that was what Angela had felt like, as if she was searching Angela, to see what she had said was what she truly felt. Angela never looked away from brown eyes, however. She determined to prove it to Fareeha, that she was serious, that she wanted this.

Fareeha took her hands, asking softly, “Then, can I call you my girlfriend?”

And Angela laughed. She quickly covered her mouth, but that couldn’t stop her laughter, so she snorted loudly. To her relief, Fareeha burst into laughter as well. They stood there, giggling under the sky of Watchpoint Gibraltar, with the sun blazing above them. Angela had never seen the sky so blue before.

“Yes, you can,” Angela said once the laughter had died down.

“Then, can I kiss my girlfriend before I go?” Fareeha said, stepping closer. She took her chin in her hand and lifted her face.

“Oh, please do,” Angela breathed, placing her hands on broad shoulders, standing on her tiptoe to meet soft lips.

They kissed, innocently. Just a brush of lips, a nibble here and there, but it was enough to leave Angela breathless, and she blamed her heat again. They only broke apart when one annoying cowboy let out a shrill whistle. Fareeha chuckled as said cowboy was swatted on the head by Ana.

All good things must come to an end, and in Angela’s case, Fareeha’s military truck was the party-pooper. Her alpha turned back to her, her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. “I guess that’s me, huh?” she said.

Angela only nodded. She lingered her hands on Fareeha, tracing abstract patterns on her chest. “Be careful, will you?” she asked.

“I’ll try.”

Angela frowned at that. She had expected Fareeha to say something like ‘I will’, not ‘I’ll try’. Then, she was reminded that this was Fareeha Amari she was dealing with, a woman with a history of foolish courage and selflessness. She was Ana’s daughter after all. So, Angela accepted that answer even though she didn’t like it.

A much older man in military uniform, wearing the same red beret as Fareeha’s, stepped out of the vehicle. He saluted Ana and the others before looking towards Fareeha and giving her a curt nod.

“I have to go now,” Fareeha said, smiling at her sadly. She rubbed Angela’s cheek lovingly before leaning down and pressing her lips on it.

“I won’t say goodbye,” Angela murmured against tan skin.

“Me neither,” Fareeha said, pulling away. She put on her aviator shades, flashing Angela that lopsided-smile she loved so much, “Ma’am.”

And Angela watched Fareeha go, clutching the metal in her palm, Fareeha’s dog tags. She gave it to Angela when they had woken up tangled in bed. Angela waited until the vehicle turned a corner and went out of sight before joining the others as they walked back to base. Angela smiled to herself, pressing the tags to her lips. She needed to get to her office. She had a promise to keep, and that was to write Fareeha the longest letter her alpha had ever received.

-End- 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I tried to stay as close as possible to the omega-verse dynamic. This is a romance story after all, so I didn't include everything that belongs to this verse.


End file.
